The Beginning
by JesterCat465
Summary: Alice was a normal human until Rose killed her parents and took her away when she was two. Now she must learn how to control her new powers and keep her sanity. With Cheshire Cat around that will be extremely challenging. Maybe she will meet others who are like her on the way. First story... Please don't hurt me
1. Chapter 1

_FLASHBACK_

_Rose looked at the corpses in front of her. She quickly dissolved the cruel humans and looked at the pink cradle. She walked over to it and smiled when she saw that Alice was still peacefully asleep. _

_"Oh Alice~" She crooned,_

_"I've come back!"_

_She smiled knowing that the baby could neither hear nor understand her. She gently picked Alice up and cradled her close before walking out the house. When she was outside she turned to the house and summoned her roses to destroy the house. She hummed a tune while walking to the Forbidden Forest with her new daughter._

_"I will take good care of you Alice"_

_"Better than those humans."_

_FLASHBACK END_


	2. Introduction

Alice opened her eyes as the final parts of Rose's retellings of how she came to have Alice ended. She knew long ago that there was no way for a pale, red eyed woman with pitch-black hair could have such a flesh colored child. But Alice never would've thought that her own family would hate her enough to abuse her at such a young age. As Alice pondered on why her parents would hate her she looked around the garden.

She had been tired of trying out dresses for her coronation so she went outside for a breather. She was currently sitting on a bench in her favorite garden, the Belladonna and Blue Moon Rose garden. She adored how the Belladonna glistened from the morning rain and how the the Blue Moon Roses shined. There was a small white and blue gazebo that Alice was occupying in which allowed a great view of the garden.

As Alice finished up her pondering and prepared to leave she heard a small rustle in one of the Blue Moon Rose Bushes. As she turned to look at what was in the bushes she was startled by a pink and purple thing leaping from them. The minute she noticed the pink she knew who it was.

"Gotcha'! "

"GET OFF OF ME!"

She playfully glared at her adopted sister that had succeeded in toppling her over. A few days after Rose had found her she had encountered Cheshire Cat in a hoarding situation. Cheshire Cat was starved and distrustful at first but eventually came to love Rose like the mother she never had. Both Alice and Cheshire Cat didn't mind having no father and enjoyed what others would call "smothering". They had also become each others play mate and liked to play fight every once in a while. Now that they had grown a little they still played together but not as much as they would want to.

"Sheesh, Can you not attack me everyday?"

"Nope!"

"Not even for a day?"

"Nu-uh"

Alice smiled as her 'younger sister' stuck her tongue at her. She could never stay 'mad' at 'Cheshi' for longer than a minute. She looked at the town clock which currently said 6:00 AM meaning that she wasn't due for another hour or so. She looked at her sister and gave her a wicked grin that Cheshi copied.

"... you thinking what I'm thinking, Cheshi?"

" There's time to explore?"

"That's right."

They shared a laugh before running into the vast and dark woods that surrounded their kingdom. They would soon find three people that would change their lives for years to come.

_**Hiya folks!**_

_**So this story is gonna be full of different size chapters (some are long some are short) so I hope that no one gets angry. I just want to have fun making a story and just wish to get this story out of my head so that I won't be bothered anymore. This story will take place in the beginning SVTFOE and probably won't follow the entire plot so, sorry. I hope that you guys like it and I really don't want flames but constructive criticism is always accepted. This is going to mainly be my OC's in the world of SVTFOE. **_

_**Thanks for Reading**_


	3. An Adventure

Alice was always a curious girl by nature so whenever she had the chance she would always go explore the woods. Her over-bearing mother would never let her near the woods but Cheshi would always find a way to leave. Alice didn't mind not leaving her mother's side but often got bored of all the adult stuff she always talked about. She also was interested in what was in the woods so when she grew a mischievous side Cheshi began to bring her along

The Rosalite Kingdom was in a clearing in The Liar's Grove. Liar's Grove was a large forest full of clans and tribes as well as 3 kingdoms. The largest was the Kingdom of Rosalite, then the Kingdom of Nightshade, And finally the fearsome Kingdom of Thornberry. All the kingdoms were cruel and harsh but the many clans were even more wild and harsh. She was told that many of the more cruel tribes were nomadic and attacked anyone who wasn't from their tribe no matter what or who they were./p  
As Alice pondered what would happen if they got attacked Cheshi pulled her along to a new part of the woods. Alice was startled when Cheshi started running but soon started running with her until they reached a beautiful pond with flowers and small fish swimming inside

"...woah..." she mumbled.

"I know right!" said Cheshi

As Alice walked to the pond for a closer look she gasped. The pond was full of golden fishes that darted in and out of rocks and cracks. The pond also had many different animals and coins on the floor which reflected the light. As Alice was watching the fish she failed to notice how her sister creeped up on her until Cheshi pushed Alice into said pond.

SPLASH  
"GASP!"  
"HAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"  
"NOT FUNNY CHESHIRE CAT!"  
As Alice climbed out of the pond she glared as her sister finished laughing at her. When Cheshi saw her though, she began laughing again at the now soaked Alice. She continued to laugh all the way home until they met their angry mother.  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"  
Alice and Cheshi winced and looked at each other.  
"Oh boy..." Alice said.


End file.
